


The shock of a life time.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Justin sees Andrew almost ten years after they break up.
Relationships: Alex Cominis/Andrew Van de Kamp, past Justin/Andrew Van de Kamp
Kudos: 3





	The shock of a life time.

Justin loved Andrew.  
A long time ago yeah.  
But he did.  
He never thought Andrew was the person who would one day settle down and start a family.  
And yeah when he moved back to the lane he was shocked to see Andrew so happy with kids.  
But the most surprising thing was seeing Andrew living with his mum.  
And actually happy to be living with his mum.  
That was the most surprising thing about Andrews’s life now. He and Bree were generally getting along.  
No backstabbing.  
Nothing.

Justin quickly found out that Andrew had gone through a rough divorce and had moved in with his mother when it all happened.  
He also found out that Andrew had two kids one born before his divorce and one born after.

Justin had actually forgotten how quickly gossip got round to everyone1 here in the years he had been gone.

Justin had been back for almost two weeks when he finally worked up the courage to go and see Andrew.  
Things didn’t end to well between the two of them and Justin was worried about how awkward things could be between the two of them.

As it turns out things between the two of them was actually really nice.  
Justin got to meet Andrews daughter Ellie, when she ran up to the door as they were talking, and he found out that although Andrew and his husband Alex where divorced and living separately they were still seeing each other and trying to see if they could somehow make things works between the two of them. 

Justin was extremely happy to see that Andrew was doing so well.  
A small part of him, back when they were dating, thinking that Andrew would probably land himself in jail.

Moving back and seeing Andrew really helped Justin.  
Seeing Andrew so happy and domestic helped him close one door in his life that he felt had been left open and pushed him into accepting the marriage proposal from his boyfriend.  
If Andrew can start a family, even if it isn’t perfect all the time, then Justin could start a family himself.  
And that was exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> If you would like a story about Andrew and Alex's life please let me know as I'm considering writing one.


End file.
